


The Anpan Thief

by Eydol



Category: Cocktail Prince
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: He didn't want to be there, to begin with, especially if there wasn't food. But there was, he knew it. His nostrils were never wrong.





	The Anpan Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> My first work for the Kakupuri fandom, yeah .o/ I had the idea when I read Dirty Mother new limited 3*'s title, and the card itself is so cute...!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it :3

            Dirty Mother wasn’t there by choice. Actually, he still didn’t understand why the others bothered to get him for the sports tournament, but it was annoying. If he hadn’t been forced to come here - Sidecar was terrifying when he wanted something - , he would have stayed in his room, either playing the bass or eating. The sole thought of food made his stomach grumbled, and he sighed.

            If eating food was a sport, Dirty Mother would be the world champion. It was his favorite thing to do in life, way before playing the bass, and he dreamed of a good curry. But there wasn’t curry next to him. He was in a stadium, after all, and except sportsmen and sportswomen, there wasn’t food.

            Or so he thought until his nostrils smelt a really good odor that made his stomach grumble. _Food!_ He thought with a sudden interest for what surrounding him. He noticed Pink Lady cheering for their friends (the outfit was really good on him), then Blue Moon, but he didn’t try to understand what he was doing. Blue Moon was someone he knew he shouldn’t get angry, especially when he had a rope and a camera in hands. _I’ll do as if I have seen nothing…_

            His trail of thought was cut by a wonderful vision near him. There was a table, from where the odor came from, and he couldn’t help but go closer to it. Once he was close enough, he noticed the plastic bags, all locking a wonderful anpan that waited to be eaten. At this beautiful scenery, Dirty Mother’s stomach growled. But the anpans weren’t free, and of course, for once, he didn’t have money at all. _But I can’t let them here, all alone, while people are doing sports…!_ His poor babies would be better in his stomach than there, waiting for someone to pay for them and free them. He had to do something.

            So, he didn’t think more about the problem and went in front of the table, and when nobody was watching, he took the anpans. Not one, not two, _all_ the anpans. Unfortunately for him, the seller turned his face towards him when he heard the plastic bags, and noticed them in his arms.

“Hey you! You have to pay!”

            Without thinking, Dirty Mother’s legs started moving, and a race for his life, and his anpans, started.

 

* * *

 

 

            Sidecar was sat in the stands, watching the tournament with an annoyed expression. Like every member of Wissenchaft - except American Lemonade who really seemed happy to be there - he didn’t come here by choice. He guessed he could cheer his comrades up, but didn’t feel it. If only they were here to put a good ambiance, like playing their music. A little outdoor live, for example… But no, they were here only to cheer the sportsmen. It was Tom Collins’ fault, and maybe he should force him to go to one of their live to get his revenge.

            He sighed and decided to leave the stands and get something to eat and drink, and maybe find Seventh Heaven, to be sure he wasn’t doing something strange. But when he arrived on the ground, he found Dirty Mother, anpans in his arms, and two in his mouth, running quickly.

“Dirty Mother, what are you do-”

            But the man didn’t stop at all and passed in front of him without even a look to his bandmate. Sidecar blinked, surprised. What was happening once again?

“Stop right now, you thief!” A man’s voice screamed.

            Sidecar turned his face towards a man who was running after Dirty Mother, his face so red he was sure he could win against tomatoes. Already tired of that day, Sidecar sighed, and asked:

“What’s happening?”

“He stole the anpans! Not one, not two, but all of them!”

            _Dirty, seriously…!_

“I see… It’s useless to run after him, though. Once he starts running for food, it’s impossible to catch him.”

“But, my anpans…! He didn’t pay!”

“I’ll pay for him. How many do I owe you?”

  


            He found Dirty Mother hidden in the park near the stadium. He was sat against a tree, empty plastic bags in front of him, except for three of them. Sidecar watched him from far away, hands on his hips, a bored expression on the face. Because of his bandmate, he didn’t have money anymore in his wallet, and couldn’t buy food or drink as he wanted.

            After an umpteenth sigh, he decided to come closer his bandmate, and stopped in front of him, his hands still on his hands.

“I hope these anpans are delicious.”

“They awe.” Dirty Mother answered with anpan in his mouth.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full.”

            Dirty Mother shrugged, and opened another anpan.

“You know I paid for the anpans, you little thief?”

“You did? Thank you.”

            Sidecar sat in front of him, still bored, but wanting that his friend understand that what he had done was really bad.

“You can’t steal food, Dirty Mother. It’s against the laws.”

“But I don’t have money on me…!”

“You should stop buying so much food, to begin with.” Sidecar stated.

            How could Dirty Mother eat so much without gaining weight, by the way? It was a big mystery.

“But I love food.”

“Yes, we noticed. And because of this love, I have no more money to buy food or drink. I’m hungry and thirsty, Dirty.”

            Dirty Mother stopped right before the anpan enter in his mouth, and looked at him. Sidecar looked away, noticing what he called him. Usually, it was in an intimate place, during an intimate moment, or in his thoughts. In these moments, Dirty Mother would just give up the food (for once) and take care of him.

“You… Do you want...”

“Don’t get me wrong, I did it without thinking.”

“...an anpan?” Dirty Mother finished his sentence, then asked, seeming confused, “What did you do without thinking?”

“Nothing. Yes, I want one. I paid it, after all.”

            Dirty Mother gave him the last anpan, and took a bit of his own.

“I’ll repay you. I’ll buy you drink.”

“I do hope.”

“I’ll buy you food.”

“Sure.”

“We’ll go where you want. I’ll always follow you.”

“Until you find a food stand.”

            Dirty Mother pouted and ate his anpan, under Sidecar’s look. The latter ate a bit of his anpan as well, a faint smile on his lips. Maybe coming for that sports tournament wasn’t that bad, after all. Thanks to that, he could spend time alone with Dirty Mother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, it started with a Dirty Mother/Food, and it ended with Dirty Mother/Sidecar, I don't even know how.  
> But I noticed, at the end of the writing... I ship Wissenchaft together. I love them so much???


End file.
